Lost in a Forest
Lost in a Forest When Wolfy Chase and Rocky lost themselves in a ice forest they learn with Wolfy some skill to survive, will they have what it takes to survive? Ryder: Ok pups enjoy the ice day Rubble: Of course. Wolfy: This remind me home (make a smile) Skye: I´ll go snowboarding. Rubble and Marshal: Wait for me. Chase: Me too. Rocky: i´ll go on a ice forest. Wolfy: i´ll explore something. Rocky: Wait, that is your vehicle Wolfy? Wolfy: Leave it there. Chase: Why? is something there? (Jump on vehicle and accidentally turns on) Chase: Uh oh Wolfy (jump and try to turn off): It´s not working! Rocky: Wait let me see (step on the gas) (The the vehicle goes down the mountain and falls from the mountain to hit a tree.) Chase: MAYDAY MAYDAY WE GOING DOWNNNN. (The pups heard a explosion, but don´t see anything and forget it.) (After some hours) Chase: Ouch, where i´m? Chase: Ryder, respond, it´s me, Chase (only noise) great, not working. Chase: Hello someone there? (some noises under debris) Chase: (digging) Rocky? Rocky: Uff, thanks, I thought no one would find me. Chase: you´re welcome. Wait, where´s Wolfy? Wolfy: Hi there. (They look and see Wolfy up a tree) Chase: Wow, how did you end there? Wolfy: Let me see, two pups has make me down a montain. Chase and Rocky: Ok sorry. Wolfy: No problem (Goes down) Chase: Any of you pup tag is working? Wolfy and Rocky: No. Chase: What we do? Wolfy: You should know, you a police pup. Chase: I ran before that lesson. Rocky: You should Wolfy, you are a wolf. Wolfy: (sighs) Ok, let´s go, the first step is get some place to stay, come with me and take the rope and this piece of iron, they will be usefull. Chase and Rocky: Got it. (After some time walking they find a cave.) Rocky: Thank God, i´ll get some rest. Wolfy: no, we still have things to do. Rocky: SERIOUSLY? Wolfy: Come on, Chase i need you to get some Wood and Rocky sorry for that, i need you to try to get water from the river. Chase: ok no problem (exit) Rocky: (make a angry face) no problem, and you what will do? Wolfy: Get a look on a tree to see where are we. Rocky: (sighs) I´ll get the water (After a hour) Wolfy: Congratulations you two, (put the ice on a metal bowl withdrew from vehicle) Wolfy: Now, Rocky, try to make a fire with this (give a rock and a stick) use your claws, scream if you need something, Chase, you come with me, we will hunt our food. Chase: (Glup) But, i can´t kill any animal. Wolfy: You have to, if want to survive. (the two come out and see a deer next) Wolfy: That´s our lucky day. Chase: (think) no (say) Yeah. Wolfy: Ok this time only see and learn. Chase: oukay. (The deer see´s them) Deer: Go away. Wolfy: Not today, there are our dinner Chase. Deer: Di-dinner? Wolfy: Yeah. Chase: He is just a pup, Wolfy let it go. Wolfy: You are hungry? (think) And is better, because being a pup we not retrive a lot. Chase: Yeah, but not that point. Wolfy: Ok, this time only see. Wolfy: And you will not going to escape (run really fast at the deer) Deer: Anyone HELP. (run) (not to much, he i´s injured) Chase: Wolfy, wait. (sighs) (In the moment Ryder come to Chase) Ryder: Chase, it´s you? Chase: RYDER! Ryder,: I found Rocky and he sayed to found you and Wolfy, where he is? (Thet hear a Scream) ???: HELP Chase: The deer! Ryder: Deer? Chase: Wolfy was hunting a deer for us to eat. Ryder: Leave with me, go to Astrid he will help you. (runs toward the screams) (He see Wolfy getting the deer by his neck) Ryder: WOLFY, STOP (He was too far for Wolfy hear) Deer: (gasping) H.....e.....l....p Deer: h.....................e.................................l..................................p Wolfy: some seconds more and you are done (The deer was passed out) Wolfy: (continuing to suffocate) Ryder: (near) Wolfy, Stop!! Wolfy: Ryder? (stoping) Ryder: Wolfy? Wolfy: Sorry Ryder, i was hungry and... Ryder: Don´t need to explain, at least you was prepared to leave here, i´m proud, find Astrid she will feed you and ask to come here. Wolfy: Thank´s. i´ll go back. (All pups was back to the jake´s mountain except for Rocky and Wolfy who are fixing Wolfy´s vehicle) Wolfy: Well, at least you don´t was take a bath. Rocky: Yeah. (think) OF COURSE. END THE NEXT PREVIEW When Rocky broke his paw,he asks for help to Wolfy for the cure, unfortunately for Rocky, Wolfy not know cure yet, Rocky then asks for Wolfy not tell anyone, things get complicated when Marshall knowing nothing shows the Rocky some videos of surgery, when Ryder discovers, Rocky asks Wolfy "protect" him. = = __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Fanon Stories